


kiss it better

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [90]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke glared as she pushed her patient back down onto the gurney. “You really need to stay put.”</p>
<p>“My head’s fine,” the girl with the pretty brown eyes said. She struggled back up but Clarke caught her shoulders and pushed again.</p>
<p>“Seriously, stay put.”</p>
<p>“What do I get if I do?”</p>
<p>{ Prompt: “will you stop flirting with me you just got seriously injured and i’m the EMT trying to tend to your wounds in the ambulance, i don’t give a fuck that i look cute when i’m concerned, you’re lucky you’re not dead you dipshit” }</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss it better

Clarke glared as she pushed her patient back down onto the gurney. “You really need to stay put.”

“My head’s fine,” the girl with the pretty brown eyes said. She struggled back up but Clarke caught her shoulders and pushed again.

“Seriously, stay put.”

“What do I get if I do?”

Jerking her gaze up from the girl’s scraped-up leg to her sparkling eyes, Clarke paused. Her patient was smiling despite the pain she must be in--and cheekily too. With a huff under her breath, she replied, “You get a higher chance at avoiding infection in this wound if you can sit still long enough for me to start cleaning it.”

“Eh, it doesn’t hurt that bad.”

She narrowed her eyes and pressed down harder with the antiseptic cloth. Her patient hissed in pained surprise, then managed a raw laugh. “Don’t worry, I like it rough too.”

Anya snickered from her place up front driving, and Clarke shot her an annoyed glare at the back of her head. “Please, you really need to lay still.”

“If you give me your number I will.” The girl gave her another brash smile. The longer Clarke looked at her, the more fear and apprehension she saw in her gaze. Her knuckles brushed against the brace already on her leg, and she wondered how that had happened.

“Motorcycle accident,” her patient said shortly. “Didn’t stop me from trying again though.”

“Wouldn’t stop me from trying either,” Clarke responded in a soft voice. The girl’s smile softened too, and Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. “Now will you _stay still_?”

“If it’ll make you happy,” the girl said, all bravado once more.

* * *

 

Five hours later, Clarke should’ve been heading home. Instead, she was lingering in the doorway of Raven Reyes’ hospital room and staring at her shadowy, sleeping figure. The leg wound wasn’t major, but with her prior injury, they had decided to keep her overnight for observation just in case. So now Clarke was _observing_ her, you know, to make sure she was okay.

“Is it typical for EMTs to check up on their patients?”

Clarke startled as Raven sat up with a chuckle. The light clicked on, and she found herself stepping fully inside the room. “Sure.”

“Bullshit.” Raven grinned sleepily. “You like me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed. “I’m just being good at my job.”

“Uh huh. So what’s your number?”

With a snort, Clarke strode over, plucked the phone out of Raven’s fingers, and put in her number. As soon as she gave the phone back, Raven typed away and then her own phone pinged.

“Had to make sure it was a really yours,” she explained with a shrug.

Clarke rolled her eyes again but also couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. “I’ll respond when you get out of the hospital.”

“That’s really not encouraging me to take my recovery seriously.”

Raising her eyebrows, Clarke looked at her in expectant silence.

Raven just grinned wider and then winked. “Just kidding, doc. Also did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you’re worried?”

With a quiet laugh, Clarke shook her head and then leaned in to press a light, quick kiss to Raven’s cheek. “Good night.”

“Night, Clarke. See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr


End file.
